In printing apparatuses (e.g., an inkjet printing apparatus, electrophotographic printing apparatus, and offset printing apparatus) which support many kinds of media (print media), a profile used for image processing and hardware control information change depending on the medium. Thus, the firmware and printer driver of such a printing apparatus internally hold various kinds of control information of each medium.
Some media come on the market after a user bought a printing apparatus, and some media are sold in a limited sales area. In such a case, the printing apparatus and printer driver have to support a new medium after the release of the printing apparatus.
For this reason, the firmware and printer driver of the printing apparatus hold various kinds of control information of each medium in a form separated from software. A medium update program updates these kinds of control information of each medium in the firmware and printer driver.
By employing this configuration, a manufacturer can cope with media newly supported after the release of a printing apparatus without upgrading the firmware and printer driver with much effort (see patent publications 1 and 2).
Prior Art References
Patent Publications
Patent Publication 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-297343
Patent Publication 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-54417